1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch device and a switch assembling using the switch device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there is a small push-button type switch device called a microswitch which is used as a switch device for various apparatuses. This microswitch is designed so that as shown in FIG. 1, a fixed contact 2 and a movable contact 3 are provided within a case 1 made of synthetic resin, said fixed contact 2 being formed integral with one terminal 4, said movable contact 3 being provided on a movable member 6a on which a plate spring 5 acts and being electrically connected to the other terminal 7 through an actuator member 6b. A movable contact is operated by a push button 8 mounted on the case 1 together with the movable member 6a so that the push button 8 may be moved into and away from the case 1, the push button 8 being actuated by means of an actuator 9 having one end thereof pivotably engaged with the case 1.
While the conventional microswitch as described above is not complicated in structure, in a switch assembly or the like for a television game machine, for example, which uses a number of microswitches of this kind in a single apparatus, a switch device which is simpler in structure and can be produced at less cost has been demanded.